Our Song
by Arisa Futabatei
Summary: [For ShikaTema Day Event: Voice For You] Shikamaru dan Temari tidak seperti pasangan kekasih kebanyakan. Shikamaru yang pemalas juga Temari yang galak. Meski begitu, tanpa disadari mereka berdua sudah terikat sejak awal. Keduanya tak akan tahan saling mendiamkan meskipun mereka akan merasa terganggu satu sama lain ketika bersama./"Curanggg! Aku kan belum siap!"/"Jadi kau mau apa?"/


"Hei, Nanas," alih-alih menjawab, kerutan di dahi laki-laki yang dipanggil dengan nama buah-buahan itu mulai bergentayangan.

"..."

Meski sudah beberapa bulan menjalin hubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, baik Shikamaru maupun Temari tidak bisa menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk mereka untuk mencela _teman hidup_ mereka.

"Tuan Pemalas, kenapa tidak menjawab?" ucap gadis dari Suna itu dengan angkuh seraya memperhatikan kuku-kukunya yang dibalut dengan _nail polish_ motif leopard. Gadis berkucir empat itu melirik sekilas laki-laki yang tengah sibuk dengan laptopnya. Hm, sebegitu sibuknya kah menjadi ketua panitia Festival Sekolah sampai tak memiliki waktu untuk sang kekasih?

"Berhentilah memanggilku seperti itu, Nona Galak!" desis Shikamaru tanpa mengalihkan fokusnya. Jari-jarinya bergerak dengan lihai di atas keyboard dan irisnya tengah tertuju pada layar laptop yang entah menampilkan apa.

Gadis beriris hijau pekat itu menatap lelaki di seberang sana dengan beringas. "Kau juga berhentilah berkutat dengan laptop itu."

Shikamaru menghela napas singkat sebelum kembali meneruskan kegiatannya. "Ini masalah besar menyangkut festival, Cerewet. Mana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkannya begitu saja. Merepotkan."

Asap-asap jelas mengepul di atas kepala Temari begitu mendengar jawaban Shikamaru yang dinilai sangat menjengkelkan olehnya. "Ya, sudah! Teruskan saja. Teruskan kesibukanmu dengan tante gahar berkucir kuda itu!" bentaknya.

Sepersekian detik Shikamaru menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia menatap kekasihnya yang kini melipat tangannya di atas dada sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sebagai murid yang diberkahi kejeniusan tentu saja Shikamaru mengerti apa yang gadis itu bicarakan tentang 'tante gahar berkucir kuda'.

"Ino maksudmu?" tebak Shikamaru, memandang Temari yang membuang wajahnya ke sembarang arah.

Temari menggeleng-geleng dengan tempo yang cepat. "Entahlah. Pikir saja sendiri."

"Kau cemburu?" tanya Shikamaru seraya terkekeh. Meski tidak peka, tapi laki-laki bermarga Nara itu yakin ada nada kecemburuan dari kalimat yang Temari ucapkan.

Hm, mungkin hipotesa tentang kecemburuan Temari tidak sepenuhnya salah. Bagaimanapun ia memang tidak suka melihat Ino kini lebih sering bersanding dengan Shikamaru lantaran urusan Festival Sekolah yang meminta perhatian lebih. Meski belum mendapatkan bukti nyata tentang kedekatan Shikamaru dan Ino, tapi fakta bahwa kekasih gadis bermarga Yamanaka itu tengah melakukan _exchange_ ke luar negeri membuat kecemasannya berlipat lima.

"Bukannya aku cemburu. Tapi−" Perkataan Temari terhenti begitu saja ketika Shikamaru memotongnya.

"Kau cemburu," ucap Shikamaru yakin. Sekali lagi ia melirik gadisnya yang masih tak mau menatapnya.

"Aku tidak!"

"Ya, kau iya!"

"Tidak," elak Temari seraya menatap garang Shikamaru yang juga tengah menatapnya dari tempat laki-laki itu duduk.

"Iya," Shikamaru masih mempertahankan argumennya.

Ah, sudah menjadi sifat dasar manusia untuk menyatakan sesuatu yang tidak disukainya sebagai sesuatu yang tidak benar, dan tanpa kesulitan mencari argumen-argumen untuk menentangnya.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak, tidak. TIDAAAKK!" Temari berteriak dengan keras. Ia berlari keluar dari perpustakaan sambil menutupi kedua telinganya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Arisa Futabatei**

A Naruto FanFiction dedicated for ShikaTema Day Event: Voice for You

August 16th, 2015

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **OUR SONG**

 **Main Pair : Nara Shikamaru & Temari**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance & Drama**

 **WARNING : Typo(s), AU (Alternate Universe), OOC (Out of Character), Rush Plot.**

 **Don't like don't read!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Shikamaru dan Temari sedang berjalan berdampingan kala itu. Mereka berdua meniti langkahnya menuju Konoha High School yang menjadi tempat mereka menuntut ilmu. Gadis berkucir empat itu memelankan langkahnya hingga ia sedikit tertinggal belakang. Nampaknya, Sabaku no Temari sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Heh, Nanas Berjalan!" panggil Temari seraya berlari demi menyamakan langkahnya dengan kekasihnya. "Ayo kita bertaruh siapa yang akan mendapat nilai lebih tinggi di ujian musim panas. Kau ... atau aku?"

Shikamaru mendecih, apa-apaan usulan gadis di sampingnya ini. "Secara otomatis kita akan bertaruh pada diri kita masing-masing."

"Memang."

"Lalu apa? Apa yang terjadi jika aku yang menang dan apa yang terjadi jika kau yang menang?" tanya Shikamaru, sebelah alisnya terangkat.

"Kalau aku yang menang, kau harus mengabulkan apa pun permintaanku dan jika kau yang menang, kau bebas meminta apa pun dariku," jelas Temari tanpa ragu.

Bagus, rencananya akan berhasil. Jika ia yang menang, maka ia akan meminta Shikamaru berhenti dengan urusan Festival Sekolah itu.

Benar-benar cara yang kekanak-kanakan.

"Kau sadar tak pernah menang dariku, 'kan? Dasar merepotkan."

Temari terkesiap, ia tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Siapa bilang? Aku akan menang!" Temari berjalan mendahului kekasihnya yang kini menatap punggungnya dari belakang.

Shikamaru menyeringai, entah apa artinya. "Percaya diri sekali kau."

Sekarang mari kita biarkan Temari untuk bekerja keras agar nilainya yang tak pernah di atas Shikamaru itu bisa unggul di ujian musim panas. Rupanya bumbu-bumbu keajaiban dibutuhkan untuk merealisasikannya ... atau rencana yang sudah disusun rapi itu akan menjadi bumerang untuknya.

Tak ada yang tahu apa yang diinginkan Shikamaru dari Temari. Iya, 'kan?

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Lupakan tentang berbagai mimpi buruk belajar semalaman menjelang ujian yang dilakoni Temari karena kini papan pengumuman nilai sudah dipasang oleh Shizune. Para murid yang mulanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing langsung berhamburan berlari untuk melihat bagaimana nilai mereka, begitu juga Temari.

Gadis beriris _jade green_ itu membelah kerumunan dengan brutal. Ia meneliti peringkatnya. Bagus, dia berada di urutan keempat−merupakan peningkatan karena sebelumnya dia berada di urutan ketujuh. Namun, yang lebih buruk dari semua kabar baik itu adalah Shikamaru yang tak gentar dan masih bertahan di urutan pertama.

Ah, batin Temari mulai bergejolak melihat peringkatnya. Ia pun berjalan menjauhi kerumunan dan melangkahkan kakinya melewati koridor sekolah.

"Kalau aku yang menang, kau harus mengabulkan apa pun permintaanku dan jika kau yang menang, kau bebas meminta apa pun dariku. Begitu 'kan bunyi perjanjiannya?" tanya suara dari belakang. Refleks Temari menoleh dan mendapati laki-laki bermuka malas tengah memasukkan sebelah tangannya ke dalam saku celananya.

Tanpa diminta, keringat dingin meluncur dari dahinya. Terlebih ketika Shikamaru mulai berjalan mendekatinya.

"Ya, memang begitu perjanjiannya. Ta-Tapi kau mau apa, huh? Jangan mendekat atau aku akan membunuhmu!" teriak Temari sembari mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan erat di depan dada.

Bukannya berhenti, Shikamaru semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Temari. Sangat dekat sampai kaki mereka bertabrakan. Entah sejak kapan Temari lupa bagaimana cara memundurkan kakinya.

"Aku hanya ..." Shikamaru menggantungkan kalimatnya. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya.

"Hanya apa?" tanya Temari dengan lirih. Aroma Shikamaru yang menguar dari tubuhnya begitu memabukkan untuknya. Temari yakin saat ini wajahnya sudah memerah. Benar-benar memalukan.

Laki-laki beriris hitam itu semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, menghapus jarak di antara mereka.

"Ingin ..."

"Ingin?" Temari mati-matian mencoba menahan agar suaranya terdengar normal.

Sangat dekat, sangat dekat, dan sangat dekat sampai tak ada jarak di antara mereka.

"Kau berhenti mengangguku. Pekerjaanku banyak, Bodoh," bisik Shikamaru tepat di telinga Temari.

 _HAH?_

Ah, padahal Temari sudah berpikir kotor. Rupanya hanya itu yang Shikamaru inginkan.

Temari mendorong dada Shikamaru agar menjauh darinya. "Baiklah. Aku akan berhenti mengganggumu."

Neptunus, gadis itu sangat kesal sekarang.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Temari memang bukanlah tipe gadis yang kuat untuk terus terdiam, apalagi sampai berhari-hari lamanya. Tapi ketahuilah bahwa dia adalah gadis yang akan menepati janjinya. Terlebih janji yang ia buat sendiri. Janji untuk berhenti menganggu Shikamaru misalnya.

"Hei, ayo pergi!"

Gadis yang awalnya tengah memandang lapangan basket yang ada di bawah sana kemudian menoleh ketika merasakan ada yang menarik tangannya. Kemudian tanpa disangka-sangka, Shikamaru lah yang melakukan hal itu.

"Pergi? Bukannya kau harus membuat proposal," ucap Temari seraya melepaskan tangannya yang sempat digenggam kekasihnya.

"Tidak," jawab Shikamaru. Bukannya tidak, melainkan Shikamaru sudah menyelesaikan proposal itu tadi malam. Ia bahkan hanya tidur satu jam. Jika kau tidak percaya, coba tengok Shikamaru, bahkan sekarang kantung matanya punya kantung mata. Ia kembali menarik tangan Temari dan mengisyaratkan pada gadis itu untuk menurut.

Merasa tidak punya pilihan dan memberontak pun tak akan ada gunanya, akhirnya Temari menurut saja. Pasangan kekasih itu berjalan beriringan keluar dari kelas.

"Anggap semua perjanjian di antara kita tidak pernah ada. Lucu sekali melihatmu terdiam seperti ini, kau kehilangan sisi yang tanpa sadar kusukai. Sangat aneh kita tak pernah bersama sementara kita adalah sepasang kekasih. Tanpa kita sadari, kita sudah terikat dari awal, Temari," jelas Shikamaru tanpa melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Temari.

Dan gadis yang mulai merona itu tersadar, laki-laki di sampingnya itu memanggilnya dengan benar.

"Katakan apa kekuranganku, agar aku bisa memperbaikinya," ucap Temari tiba-tiba. Ah, mungkin memang dia lah yang selama ini terlalu egois.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba bicara seperti itu?" tanya Shikamaru penuh selidik.

"Aku hanya ... ingin tahu saja."

Shikamaru memutar bola matanya bosan. "Kekuranganmu hanyalah satu," jeda sejenak untuknya menghela napas. Temari hanya terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kalimat kekasihnya. "Tidak punya kelebihan."

Laki-laki bermarga Nara itu mengusap kepala Temari dengan gemas, membuat Temari mendengus tak suka dan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Menyebalkan!" kilah Temari tak terima.

Nah, kini sudah ia dapatkan Temari yang dulu.

"Ayo ke sana, yang sampai terakhir dia pecundang!" Shikamaru menunjuk sebuah kios yang sudah tutup di seberang jalan sana. Ia langsung berlari dengan cepat.

"Curaanggg! Aku 'kan belum siap," omel Temari, ia pun menyusul Shikamaru yang sudah beberapa meter di depannya.

"Hhh, jelas saja aku kalah. Kau _start_ duluan!" maki Temari ketika keduanya sudah sampai di depan kios yang tutup itu. Ia mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah. Tentu saja Shikamaru lah yang tiba terlebih dulu.

"Jadi kau mau apa?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Aku minta tanding ulang," ujar Temari yakin.

Shikamaru mengangguk. "Baiklah. Ayo berlari sampai bioskop. Yang sampai duluan dia pemenangnya."

Temari mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Hitungan ketiga kita mulai. Satu, dua, tiga!"

Akhirnya, sisa sore itu digunakan untuk dua remaja berbeda gender untuk berlari-lari menikmati indahnya langit pada sore hari.

Namun faktanya tak pernah berubah, sekali pun belum pernah Temari berhasil menang dari Shikamaru. Dalam hal apa pun.

 **#**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **#**

Kencan tadi sore rupanya berefek buruk bagi kesehatan mereka. Setelah menonton film romansa di bioskop, Shikamaru dan Temari memutuskan untuk pulang bersama−kebetulan rumah mereka sejalur. Siapa yang menyangka, hujan lebat turun sore itu sehingga mereka harus berlari-lari di tengah hujan.

"Shika, hatchuuu!" panggil Temari.

"Hatchuuu~ Apa?" tanya Shikamaru malas-malasan.

Temari yang saat itu tidur di paha Shikamaru pun menengadah demi menatap langsung wajah kekasihnya. "Berapa suhu badanmu?"

"38,1 derajat celcius," Shikamaru membaca thermometer yang digunakannya untuk mengukur suhu badannya.

Temari menengok thermometer-nya dengan cemas. "Ah, 38,4 derajat celcius. Berarti aku pemenangnya!"

"Dasar."

Maka hari itu adalah untuk pertama kalinya Temari memenangkan sesuatu atas Shikamaru. Yah, walaupun tidak bisa dibilang begitu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dia berkata, "Kasih, ada yang salah?"**_

 _ **Kujawab, "Tak ada, aku hanya sedang berpikir ternyata kita tidak punya lagu istimewa."**_

 _ **Dan dia berkata, "Lagu kita adalah kencan kita, berlari-lari di tengah hujan. Saat kita menonton film bersama dan kau tertidur di bahuku. Lagu kita adalah caramu marah. Saat aku sibuk dengan yang lainnya. Dan kemudian kusadari, akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf."**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

* * *

 **A/N: Terima kasih sudah membaca kisah ini. Akhirnya bisa publish fict lagi di tengah-tengah kesibukan sekolah :D Fanfic ini request dari temen saya, Nawaki Riji hohoho. Kalau kamu nggak request, mungkin sampai langit menimpa bumi pun saya ngga akan publish fanfic ShikaTema XD Semoga kamu suka, ya!**

 **Dan juga … fanfic ini didedikasikan untuk ShikaTema Day Event yang mengusung tema Voice For You yang diartikan Suara dari Fans untuk ShikaTema :) Semoga memenuhi persyaratan. Ini pertama kali saya terjun ke fandom ShikaTema, jadi maafkan jika ada kesalahan. Segala kritik dan saran sangat dibutuhkan. Mau flame juga boleh~ #plak #diamaso**

 **Mind to REVIEW?**

 **Regards,**

 **Arisa Futabatei**


End file.
